Movie Night at the Hinamori's
by elfblossoms
Summary: Amu's parents are out, so she's babysitting Ami. This being the Hinamori residence, there's sure to be more then one surprise visitor. Better summary inside. Tadase/Amu


Movie Night at the Hinamori's

**Movie Night at the Hinamori's**

By: lollipopkidCouples: Miki/Yoru, Miki/Kiseki, Amu/Ikuto, Amu/Tadase

**This is going to be mostly Amu/Tadase, seeing as I kinda like this pairing, and their aren't many stories out there that I've found with this pairing. Sorry to all Amuto fans, but there will be some of the famed perverted neko that we all love.**

**Summary: Amu's parents are out, and she's babysitting Ami. But, because this is the Hinamori's, there's sure to be more then one surprise visitor. **

**This is my first Shugo Chara fic, so please, R&R to give me feedback! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SC. If I did, Kuukai would be real. And he would be mine. HA! **

Popcorn was popping in the microwave, the couch was covered in pillows, and Ami was already in her pyjamas, the pinkest and fluffiest as pyjamas came. Ami and Amu's parents were out for the evening, so Amu was stuck babysitting Ami.

"AMU-CHAN! LET'S WATCH A MOVIE WITH THE GREAT CHARAS!" Ami sang/yelled as she pulled Ran, Miki, Suu and Eru close, into a lung-crushing hug. All four Shugo Charas reached out for Amu, who was busy picking a movie, and inwardly laughing at Ami and her Charas plus Eru.

"Alright Ami-chan. What do you want to watch? 'Sleeping Beauty' with the handsome prince and the beautiful princess, or the 'Aristocats', with the singing cats." Amu sighed at her movie choices. Did everything lead back to her crushes on Tadase and Ikuto?

"KONEKOS! LETS WATCH THE KITTIES!" Ami yelled, unfortunately for Miki, right in her ear. Miki gently rubbed her ear, while struggling against Ami's surprisingly strong grip. All the talk just reminded her of Yoru. Lately, everything reminded her of Yoru, much to her delight/disgust. If any of the Charas found out about Miki's huge crush on Yoru, they'd go ballistic! If Eru found out, basically, they could start planning the wedding. But lately, Miki's feelings had also been drifting towards Hotori Tadase's Shugo Chara, the stuck up 'King' Kiseki. Miki was confused, but she knew that she still liked Yoru, but she also like Kiseki. Her dilemma was pretty much the same as Amu's.

Amu stuck the DVD in the player, and she, Ami and all of the Charas sat down and watched as the opening of the 'Aristocats' unfolded. A half hour into the movie, Ami had drifted off to sleep. Much to the Chara's relief, Ami's grip had slackened, so they were able to fly free.

"Might as well take her up to bed." Amu grumbled, picking her little sister up, and carrying her up to her overly pink, overly pastel, overly frilly room. Grimacing from the brightness of it all, Amu gently laid little Ami on her bed. Shutting the light off as she left, Amu smiled at her little sister.

Ran, Miki, Eru and Suu drifted downstairs to watch the end of the movie. Suu dived into her popcorn, as Ran slurped loudly on her Pepsi. Like she needs more energy! Eru had decided to binge on Skittles. The colourful candies were getting stuck to her white dress, and making it oddly polka dotted. But, because Eru is so oblivious, she didn't notice. She was too busy watching the movie. Miki had her little hand in her popcorn. Suddenly, she felt furry popcorn. Wait, FURRY??

"Heeeey Miki nyah! How you doing?" Yoru asked as he popped the piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"What are you doing here? Is Ikuto here too? Why are you eating my popcorn?" Miki shouted as she quickly scooted away from the offending cat like Chara.

"I'm all alone tonight. I don't know where Ikuto is, but I decided to come see my favourite artist!" Yoru replied cheekily. Miki's hand flew to her bag, but was too late. Yoru had grabbed it and was now flying all around the room with Miki's bag in hand.

While the entire ruckus was going on downstairs, Amu had retreated to her room for a little bit. She changed into her pyjamas, and went downstairs. But not before grabbing a pillow and blanket, just in case. As she made her way down the stairs, she heard shouting, and familiar voices.

"YOU THIEVING CAT! GIVE THE COMMONER HER BAG BACK!"

"NUH UH! I GOT IT AND SHE'S GOTTA GET IT BACK!"

"GIVE ME MY BAG!"

"Play nice desu!"

"GO GO MIKI GO GO MIKI!"

Amu shook her head as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Ran was cheering on Miki who was presently chasing Yoru. Suu and Eru were reasonably oblivious and kept watching the movie. Kiseki was trying to get Yoru to give the bag back.

"Kiseki? When did you get here?" Amu asked, wondering if Tadase was here too. Her heart beat a little bit faster.

"Commoner! Have some control in your home! And I arrived with him." Kiseki pointed a finger at Tadase who was standing in the front hall, a little bit dumbstruck.

"Oh Tadase! Come on in, sorry about this! The little cat just shows up here to tease Miki all the time!" Amu explained as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She stood dumbstruck, a furious red blush appearing on her face.

"Just like me. But I prefer teasing **you**." He whispered in her ear. Then he bit it.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Tadase yelled. Ikuto just smiled, as he let Amu go. The Charas had stopped fighting to watch the scene. Yoru had Miki's bag dangling in his paw, and had paused to watch his master tease the two Guardians. Taking the opportunity, Miki snatched her bag back. Yoru looked a bit stunned, shrugged and went to join Ikuto.

"Everybody wants to be a cat, cause a cat's the only cat, who knows where its at" sang the movie. Everyone's attention shifted back to the movie. Tadase's eyes narrowed, while Ikuto smirked.

"It was Ami's choice! I wanted to watch Sleeping Beauty, honest!" Amu tried explaining to Tadase.

"Um, why did you come over in the first place?" Amu asked.

"We called him and Kiseki over to help get rid of that, that, PEST!" Miki pointed, blushed and shouted at the same time. Yoru feigned being offended.

"Who, me?" he asked innocently. "I only came to see my Miki!" Yoru winked at Ikuto, who's smirk widened.

"And I came to see my Amu." Ikuto smirked.

"EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A CAT! HALLELUJIA!" the song continued, reaching a fevered pitch, when it calmed down as the white cat, Duchess began to sing and play the harp.

"Amu-chan? Who they?" Ami pointed as she stood on the stairs, pointing a tired finger at Ikuto and Tadase, who had both Chara Changed. Her eyes strayed to Ikuto's ears, then to his tail. They widened, and then she smiled.

"Koneko! Play wid Ami!" she sang as she began to drag Ikuto with extremely surprising strength. Of course, Ran, Miki, Suu, Eru and Kiseki were all helping her drag him to her room. Tadase, Yoru and Amu watched, while sweat dropping.

"Guess I'll go save him. Or at lease suffer with him." Yoru thought as he headed upstairs. Tadase watched him leave, and then turned to a grinning Amu.

"Ikuto's never coming here again, not after what Ami's going to do to him." Amu told Tadase. He smiled back, and the two of them went into the living room to watch the remainder of the movie. Fortunately, there was only 10 minutes remaining. Tadase watched as Amu switched the DVDs so they could watch 'Sleeping Beauty."

"This movie should come with a warning. They use the 'p' word a lot. Please control yourself, or I'll get the bucket." Amu told Tadase seriously, as he smiled.

Upstairs, poor Ikuto was being turned into a 'sweet wittle koneko' by Ami. She gave him many bows and little necklaces that he promptly shook off.

"Look kid. I'm not a kitty. I'm a vicious alley cat. Now, stop bothering me!" He yelled as he exited. But he stopped when he heard her crying. Amu's four Shugo Charas were comforting her, while Yoru tried to cheer her up with funny faces. Ikuto sighed and took Ami by the hand and brought her downstairs.

Amu was incredibly happy at that moment. Tadase hadn't Chara Changed once throughout the movie so far, and everything seemed quiet upstairs. Tadase had his arm around her shoulders and she was lying on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled.

"Hinamori-san, I have something to tell you. I uh, was kind of lying when I told you I loved Amulet Heart. The truth is, I was too nervous to tell you that I uh, like you. Like all of you, the real you. So, uh, would you umm, consider being my girlfriend?" Tadase told her shyly, with lots of stuttering. At this confession Amu's heart soared. He actually liked her! Forgetting her 'Cool and Spicy' demeanor, she looked at him happily.

"Tadase-kun, or um, Tadase-koi? I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Amu replied. To this, Tadase hugged her closer. Then Amu felt hot breath in her ear.

"Your sister is insane. I'm not coming back. Hope you and the Kiddy King hit it off. Amu." Ikuto murmured. With that, he dumped Ami in Amu's lap, Chara Changed, jumped out the window, Character Transformed into Black Lynx, and jumped off into the night.

Ami shrugged, sat down and began singing along to the music, in a horribly off key voice. Tadase and Amu smiled at each other, and watched. Then to Amu's horror,

"Look it's the **PRINCE!**" Tadase hung his head. A crown appeared on his head. Amu leapt off the couch to grab the bucket.

"Did you just call me Prince? That is not an appropriate title for the future ruler of the world! The TITLE IS" he was cut off as the bucket was slammed on his head.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" cheered Ran. The bucket came off Tadase's head. He had returned to normal.

"Amu-chan, your boyfriend is weird." Ami said as she trudged off to bed, bringing a struggling Suu with her.

"Uh, Kiseki?" Miki asked in a small voice. The royal Chara turned his head imperiously, waiting for her to continue.

"Thanks for trying to get my bag back. It was really nice of you." And mustering all the courage she could, Miki flew over and pecked him on the cheek. She turned red, and started to fly away, when Kiseki grabbed her hand.

"It was nothing comm-Lady Miki." And for the first time in living memory, Kiseki blushed. Miki turned her head, surprised by what he'd called her.

"What did you call me?" she asked incredulous.

"Seeing as our owners are dating, I think we should be more courteous to each other my lady." He replied, extending his hand.

"What say we rescue your sister, Lady Suu from the clutches of Ami?" Kiseki suggested as Ran popped out of her hiding place behind a potted plant.

"I KNEW IT! KISEKI LIKES MIKI! KISEKI LIKES MIKI! MIKI LIKES KISEKI! MIKI LIKES KISEKI! MIKI AND KISEKI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang flying around the room pausing in front of Amu and Tadase, who both turned around to find the Charas in question confirming what was being sung with a kiss.

"Maybe we should follow their example." Amu shyly suggested. With that, she and Tadase were kissing on the couch. Poor Suu was upstairs with Ami and missed the whole thing. But, she found solace in a giant stuffed panda's arms.

And the happy couples, including Suu and Mister Panda lived happily ever after. Thus concludes a normal movie night at the Hinamori's.

THE END


End file.
